


The storey of You and ur Handsome Husbando and how Brittainy tried to steal ur followers

by ImogenAlpacaday



Category: Your Life RPF
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plot Twists, RPF, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAlpacaday/pseuds/ImogenAlpacaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lead a blissful life and ur Facebook is full of flowers but Britainny has devised an EVIL PLAN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The storey of You and ur Handsome Husbando and how Brittainy tried to steal ur followers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazuki_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/gifts).



It's a beautiful spring morning & you wake up in your gorgeous house next to your very handsome Husbando Tom Hiddles!!! He makes u a cup of coffee and brakefest in Bed and brings a carrot for ur pet the Perfect Hare and then u turn on ur Laptop and go on Facebook? What a surprise!!! Ur Facebook is full of like a million xillion jillion gazillon flowers from ur followers (A/N ur Spelling is so uniq I wasn't sure if u wanted to have a million xillion flowrs or followers so I gave u flowes from followerz lol) and then u cheque your Twiitr an Tumblr and there also full of flowers!

[](http://imgur.com/WTHyAjh)

The flowers are so beautiful you can feel the scent all over ur tastefully decorated bedroom (A/N this takes place 20 mins in the future okay? In this fic Mr Zuckerberg has invented how to share smells over Facebook)

(A/N but not disgusting ones, eww)

And this is turning to be the best lovely summer day....

 

But oh NO! Not every1 is happy!!

Ur rival is seething with rage!!!

She is a real bitch her name is Britainy. And Adrian is also evol I dunno who he is !

She envies u b/c of ur hansom Husbando and ur Perfect Hare and ur Tastfully decorated House and ur many readers and Followers!

 

So Britainy and Adrian make an EVIL PLAN

They will brake into ur tastfully decorated House while you and ur Husbando are taking the Hare for a Walk and ur Butlr has a day off! And they will steal ur Facebook and ur Tumblr and ur Twiiter an take them home!!! And all ur followerz will become their Followers! An u will have no follwers left!

Oh no will they suxeed?

 

**~~~~~~evil cliffie muahahahaHA~~~~~~~~**

 

Adrian an Britainy wait in a Bush outside ur house for You and Husbando and Hare and butler to leave. Then they brake a window an jump inside! They open ur safe with dynamite! And they steel ur Facebook and Tumblr and Twitter and also ur georgeous Bvlgari necklace. But....

 

**~~~~~~here comes teh Plot Twist~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~wait 4 it~~~~~~~~**

 

Ur georgus Husbando returns home from your walk! He forgot his Versace sunglasses! So he comes in and sees taht bitch Britainy and Adrian trying to escape with ur Facebook and Tumblt and Twitter and Bvlgari necklace!!! Teh villains! But your Husbando Tom Hiddles is a very fast Runner and has a black belt in Karate an he catches them! They have to give back all ur social netwoks and stuff and Apologise!!!!

So U and ur handsom Husbando and ur Perfect Hare an all ur Followers live happily ever after!

[](http://imgur.com/39cTp4F) 

But...

 

 

**~~~~~~here comes anohter Plot Twist~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~wait 4 it~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~this is just like that film 6th Sense xcept nobody is ded~~~~~~~~**

 

The last laugh is on u and victory belongs to Britainy!

I, the Narrator, of this fic, am Britainy! Ur Rival! OMG!

And Adrian is rite here beside me!

MuahahahaHAHAAHHAA! HA!

All the commentz and the kudos for this fic will go to me! ME! I will get kudos for ur life storey!

HAHAHAHAHAHAH HA

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha!


End file.
